This invention concerns a water vehicle with two surfboards arranged in parallel with a distance between them, connected to one another with the help of a frame.
Such a water vehicle is known from German Patent No. 4,030,225 and German Patent No. 4,243,752.
However, the water vehicles described there have the disadvantage that they easily become unstable at high speeds, which has a negative effect on driving performance while, on the other hand, leading to extreme stresses on the frame.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to further develop a generic water vehicle so that it will have good driving properties even at high speeds.
This object is achieved by the fact that with a generic water vehicle, the frame has a main frame and a connecting rod, each connected to the surfboards and legs arranged in the direction of travel, with the two legs of the frame arranged in the direction of travel having flexible elements, and the frame forms a diagonally braced rectangle.
The frame constructed in this way converts the forces of the waves acting on partial areas of the frame, which results in a lower resistance and thus a higher final velocity.